The present invention relates to an improved toner handling system for an electrostatic reproduction machine. More particularly, the invention is directed to improved apparatus for reclaiming residual toner from a photosensitive surface, and for loading the reclaimed toner into a developing apparatus.
In conventional xerography, a xerographic plate comprising a layer of photosensitive insulating material affixed to a conductive backing is used to support electrostatic latent images. In the xerographic process, the photosensitive surface is electrostatically charged, and the charged surface is then exposed to a light pattern of the image being reproduced to thereby discharge the surface in the areas where light strikes the surface. The undischarged areas of the surface thus form an electrostatic charge pattern (an electrostatic latent image) conforming to the original pattern. The latent image is then developed by contacting it with a finely divided electrostatically attractable powder referred to as "toner". Toner is held on the image areas by the electrostatic charge on the surface. Where the charge is greater, a greater amount of toner is deposited. Thus, a toner image is produced in conformity with a light image of the copy being reproduced. The developed image is then transferred to a suitable transfer member (e.g., paper), and the image is affixed thereto to form a permanent record of the original document. Residual toner is then removed from the photosensitive surface prior to charging the surface again.
Conventionally, the residual toner removed from the photosensitive surface is reclaimed in a receptacle and reused. Typically, the receptacle is connected to a filler hose on the developing apparatus, and dumped through the hose and a filter within the hose into the developing apparatus; the receptacle is then discarded. The problem with this arrangement is that the filter in the filler hose of the developing apparatus becomes clogged after pouring several batches of toner through the hose. Because the filter is located several inches into the hose, removing the contaminant from the filter and hose is a difficult job, in addition to being a dirty one.